


Curiosity, as you may recall—

by Dellessa



Series: Surviving the Revolution [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak knew that his creators cared for him very much, but that did not make things any easier for him. They watched him like a hawk, concerned at the littlest injury. He loved them. He wanted them to understand that he was okay. That it was okay for him to get a little scuffed up, that it was perfectly fine for him to venture out into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity, as you may recall—

Bluestreak knew that his creators cared for him very much, but that did not make things any easier for him. They watched him like a hawk, concerned at the littlest injury. He loved them. He wanted them to understand that he was okay. That it was okay for him to get a little scuffed up, that it was perfectly fine for him to venture out into the world. 

Sadly venturing out was an unlikely occurrence. None of his papas were overly keen on the idea of letting him go off to academy, or...really leave their home. He was nearly a grown mech and he had never once left without a chaperone and an armed guard. He had not been sent to the creches like many of his peers, or to the public schools. Instead he had tutors. Tutors especially picked out by his papas. It was odd to interact with mechs his age when he could he had only had contact with them through play dates and carefully arranged parties. They were not mechs he would have chosen to be friends with had he had a deciding vote. 

Even when Jazz and Megatron would venture out to the command center to do their duty of ruling the kingdom---or at least their part in it, Prowl would be at home watching over the younglings. Bluestreak loved him, but he was always there. The only time that he left them alone was when his presence was required at the command center, otherwise he worked from their home, a stay at home creator. He felt safest that way. Bluestreak could not blame him. He had heard stories about what had happened to them, but he remembered very little of it himself. 

It shouldn't have been any surprise to any of them that Bluestreak would try to sneak out, nor that he would finally succeed. He managed to slip by the guards and found himself out into the streets. The world beyond was so big. The buildings towered over him, as he walked underneath the skyways. Most mechs ignored him, but a few let out whistles, and yelled for him to move closer. He ignored them and made his way deeper into the city. He had heard Papa Jazz yelling about the slave market, and some small part of him was curious about it. That was where he had come from after all. He had trouble believing such a thing would truly exist. He certainly couldn't understand why Papa Megatron would allow it. 

The farther he moved away from home the darker the street became, more enclosed and far more dirty. Bluesteak had never seen a place such as this. His world was bright and clean. He moved farther into the dark alleyway, feeling uneasy. Perhaps this was not the best of ideas. Bluestreak’s doorwings twitched, and he hunched his shoulders. He had not felt fear often, but he felt it now. He could see red optics staring at him from the shadows, watching him avidly. Some mechs moved past him, some large with smaller mechs collared and following behind them. The collared mechs stared at the ground as they walked, looking beaten and small. 

Bluestreak’s spark quavered. How could his papa stand this?

“What do we have here?” the voice came behind Bluestreak, startling him. “I wonder whose berth you escaped from. What a shiny little thing. I bet Lockdown would give me a good price for you. Maybe even sell me what I want.” 

Bluestreak turned, optics widening at the mech that towered over him. The mech was easily just as big as his Papa Megatron, and looked far less kind. “I’ve never been in anyone’s berth but my own,” Bluestreak squeaked and tried to back away. 

The large mech laughed and grabbed at him, “No need to fragging lie, little mech. If your owner didn’t care enough to keep track of you, well I have no problem cashing in on his disinterest.” 

Bluestreak cried out in fear as he was hoisted up into the mechs arms and the mech. He was too scared to even struggle. The mech threw him over his shoulder and moved deeper into the slums. He tried to speak, but his vocal processor was frozen. “Please let me go,” he finally whimpered, “Please. My papas will be scared. Please.” 

The mech just laughed and continued on, “Fat chance, little mech. I know a slave when I see one. Spoiled little slave. I’m sure Lockdown will find you a new master to pamper you.” 

“Please. I want to go home.” 

“Too late now. Lockdown has a mech I want. Cuter than even your sleek little aft. Almost got his brother when he went on the auction block, but that aft--- Vortex--- snatched him up. Fragger. He’s never going to give up that little hot aft, but I can get the other one. Lockdown said he would sell him for the right price.” 

Bluestreak lost count of the turns they made and the landmarks they passed. He was feeling sick by the time they finally stopped on the edge of a large shuttle port. Bluestreak craned his neck. He had only seen it from a distance from one of the skyways. They were going to take him away and his papas would never find him!

The big mech crossed the field and made his way towards a large, black ship. The ship’s portal opened, and the large mech stepped inside taking Bluestreak with him.

“Motormaster, what are you doing here, and what little morsel have you brought me?” Bluestreak tried to look around the mech holding him to catch sight of the speaker. He couldn’t, not until he was lifted off of the hulks shoulder and set before the mech that had been speaking. He was frightening, with a hook for a hand, and a tattooed face. He was like nothing Bluestreak had ever seen. Terrifying.

“I want to go home,” he whimpered.

“What is this?” the tattooed mech asked, his claw reaching out and tipping up Bluestreak’s chin. 

“Escaped slave. Looks like he would be worth a lot of shanix. Pricey mods. You don’t see models like this on the street,” Motormaster said.

“You want to trade him for my newest stock? Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Frag, Lockdown. Just go get Breakdown so I can be on my way,” Motormaster grunted and pushed Blustreak towards Lockdown. 

The mech grabbed him, and pulled him close to look at him. “You don’t see many Praxians these days. What a shiny little thing you are. Your payment is sufficient. Let me secure the payment and we will get you your...merchandise.” 

Bluestreak was too dazed to fight back. He was lead through the ship until the stopped at a portal. He was pushed inside and it locked behind him with a loud click. Bluestreak stared at the door, frozen with fear. He had no way to escape and no way to contact his papas. They had never seen the need to install comms. He had only just got his final upgrades.

He was never going to see his family again.

OoOoOoOo

Ricochet toddled into the kitchen where Prowl was preparing dinner. “Papa Powl. Papa Powl. Boo gone! Look evey pace. Gone! All Gone!”

Prow frowned, it took him a klik to decipher what Ricochet was saying. “I’m sure he’s just in his room, love.” 

“No! No! He left. Go down when Papa Powl busy. Gone!” 

Prowl took the energon off of the heater, and set it off to the side. “What?” 

“Out. Boo go out.” 

Prowl vented hard, and picked up Ricochet. He headed to Bluestreak’s room. The room was empty, as was the library, and the family room. Prowl’s anxiety grew with each place he went through. his sparkling was not here! This was his worse nightmare. 

::Megatron? Is Bluestreak with you?:: Prowl finally commed Megatron, and hoped for a brief moment that his sparkling was with his mates, safe and sound. 

::No...why would he be with me? Isn’t he at home?::

::No! He’s not here! He’s gone! Oh, Primus! He’s gone!:: Prowl whimpered.

::Stay calm,:: Jazz chimed in. ::We are already on our way home. When was the last time you saw him?:: 

::I--I don’t remember. Right after you left I guess. He’s gone! What are we going to do?! What if he is hurt?:: Prowl fell to his knees, clutching Ricochet to him. Ricochet whined softly, “Papa Powl otay?” 

“No, sparkling, I am not.” 

“I sorry, papa. I sorry. Boo coming back?” Ricochet asked, and hugged the mech back.

“I don’t know, sweetspark. I really don’t know.” 

He was still clinging to Ricochet by the time Jazz and Megatron hurried home. Ricochet looked up at them, his little optics worried. “Papa Prowl, sicks. Sicks!” 

“I’m fine, sparkling,” Prowl croaked as Megatron helped him to his peds. “I need to check the cameras. I need to find him. Can you take me to security directors office. I---I need to find him.” 

“I’m not sure that is a good idea,” Megatron said carefully, noting how shaky on his peds Prowl was. “I think you should sit down and came yourself, my love.” 

“The longer we wait, the less likely we are to find him,” Prowl snapped, and tried to disentangle himself from his bondmate. 

“He’s right,” Jazz said, “We need to start looking immediately. What if slavers took him. I’ve heard...rumours. I’ve had Soundwave monitoring a few mechs to try to find the source of the influx of slaves.” 

“Please take me there,” Prowl begged. “Please. I can’t stay here and do nothing.” 

“You both go. I will stay here in case he comes back,” Jazz said. 

“Fine,” Megatron said, already leading Prowl towards the door.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak huddled in the corner of the room, hugging his legs to his chest. The room was dark, and the mech left him there, huddled in the inky black and scared. Kliks ticked across his chronometer. A half a sol passed before the door opened and the tattooed mech came inside.

Bluestreak shrunk in on himself, “I want to go home,” he croaked. “Please. My papas will be missing me.” 

The tattooed mech stared at him, optics narrowed to slits. “Who?” 

“My p-papas? Megatron, Jazz, and Prowl. Please. T-they will p-pay you to bring me back. Pay you a lot.” 

Lockdown, looked down at the little mech, “Your creator has made thing hard for me little mech. He is the one that convinced Megatron to change the laws. He cut into my profit and took my partner out of the picture. I miss Swindle something terrible, and I think for that I will take you off world, and they will never see your pretty little face again.” 

Bluestreak whimpered, “I’ve not done anything to hurt you. Please---” 

Lockdown laughed, “No, you haven’t darling, but you are going to look real sweet gracing my berth.” 

Bluestreak shrank away, he had never been touched by anymech in that way, and the thought of this mech doing so was terrifying. 

Lockdown moved fast, crossing the room and grabbing Bluestreak before the little mech could scramble away. He was hauled up and thrown onto the berth. Bluestreak struggled, but he was weak from lack of fuel. Lockdown subdued him easily enough, locking stasis cuffs around his wrists. 

Lockdown purred, “You look good like this. Now lets see whats under that plating of yours. Do you still have your seals little mech?” 

“Please don’t do this! Please!” 

Lockdown laughed, and groped around at Bluestreak’s panel until he found the medical catch. The panel slip aside revealing the seals, pristine and gleaming dimly in the low light. They were seals, not unlike a crystal mech out have.

“Beautiful,” Lockdown purred. “I think it’s time you learned your place.” The mech’s hook slashed out, tearing through the delicate membrane. 

Bluestreak screamed. It hurt. A sudden sharp pain. And then he felt something pressing into him, dull and unyielding. A second scream ripped from his vocalized as it was pushed into him. It hurt. It hurt so badly he saw nothing but whiteness and static.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl followed Bluestreak’s progress switching camera feeds as the mech moved out of frame. It was easy to follow the youngling’s path. He didn’t even try to hide. Megatron watched over his shoulder, frowning. Prowl could feel Megatron’s irritation and fear over the bond.

“How dare those mechs look at our sparkling the way!” Megatron snapped. 

“That is the least of our worries,” Prowl said. “Who is that?” he asked and pointed at the hulking mech that towered over Bluestreak. 

“Motormaster. I’ve already sent a squadron to bring him in.” 

Prowl nodded, his optics fixed on the screen. He watched as Bluestreak was slung over the mech’s back, and carrier towards a ship. 

“Lockdown has him.”

“Can we get an extraction team in place before he gets off-world?” Prowl asked. 

“They are enroute,” Megatron said. 

Prowl stiffened, letting out a shriek, “He’s hurting him. I can feel it through the creation bond. Oh, Primus. It hurts!” Prowl doubled over, clutching at his spark plates. “I’m going to kill that monster. I’m going to kill him. He’s hurt Blue.” 

“They have the ship surrounded. First team is boarding,” Megatron said as he bent over his mate. “It’s going to be okay. They are in. They have him. They have Blue. They are going to take him to the medical facility, and they are bringing Lockdown here. It’s going to be okay, Prowl. It will.” 

Megatron helped Prowl up to his peds, he was still shaking. “Please take me to him,” Prowl whispered.

Megatron nodded, “Come then.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak curled up on the berth in the medical center. They had taken him there as soon as they had taken him out of the ship. He hurt all over. Hurt in places he did not know that he could hurt. The medic had examined him (humiliating), and said that he would come back with pain meds (it couldn't be soon enough.)

“Sparkling! We were so scared for you,” Prowl said as he rushed into the room. Bluestreak sat up, reaching for his creator. “I was so scared for your. Did he hurt you? Are you okay?” 

Bluestreak clung to him, “I’m so sorry for leaving. I’m so sorry. I will never do that again. never.” 

“Shhhhh...I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.” 

Bluestreak shivered. He didn’t think anything would be okay. Never again. “D-did they catch him?” 

“They are questioning the mechs that took you. They seem to be part of the slavery ring. The mechs have been stealing mechs from offworld.” 

“He said he was going to take me away. He said that I would never see you again. It was horrible papa. He touched me, and d-did b-bad things to me. It hurt. I never want to do that again. Never. I don’t want any mech to touch me like that again. I’m so sorry I snuck out,” Bluestreak babbled. “I’m so sorry.” 

Prowl rocked him, “You did nothing wrong. You were just curious. I’m sorry it went badly. Someday you will find a mech that loves you.” 

“No! No! Never. It hurt. I don’t ever want somemech to do that to me again. It purt papa. Why would anyone do that? Why do you let them touch you like that?” 

“It’s not supposed to hurt, Blue,” Prowl whispered.

“Never want to do that again. Never,” Bluestreak whispered against Prowl’s cheshplates. “I’m so sorry.” 

Prowl held him, rocking him until he drifted off into recharge. It felt like his spark was breaking, and he just did not know how to fix this.


End file.
